The Fate of a Mutant Swat Kat
by Akari Jaganashi
Summary: AU. In a crossover of my SK world and Kristen Sharpe's. Tyler Furlong, the third SWAT Kat, finds himself suddenly a mutant kat seven years after the birth of his twin sons. Now, he must deal with his own new mutation and the revenge on Dr. Viper.


Swat Kats: the Radical Squadron  
  
1.1 The Fate of a Mutant Swat Kat  
  
1.2 By: Lucas Oliva  
  
It's been 24 hours since Tyler Furlong took his wife, Felina Feral-Furlong, to the hospital to have her baby. Tyler was one of the famous Swat Kats called Slash. A year ago, he married Felina Feral, Commander Feral's niece. His brother, Chance AKA T-Bone, and his life-long friend, Jake Clawson AKA Razor are his fellow Swat Kats. They defended Megakat City from evil for 2 years. Now a husband, soon to be a father, he is anxious of what will happen to Felina. " Please, be okay," Tyler said, pacing back and forth in a sweat. He stopped and was out of breath. Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed his shoulder. "Is she okay," the deep voice asked. Tyler turned his head around and saw it was Commander Feral. " I don't know, sir," he sighed, " She's been in there for 24 hours." Tyler turned his head again and walked to a chair to rest. "I'm not sure I'll make a good father," he whined. "Don't worry, Tyler," Feral replied, " you'll be a great father." The door opened instantly and Jake's head popped out. " Congratulations, Tyler," he yelled, "you have twin boys." " What," Tyler said with excitement in his voice. " Now, you've become a father," Feral said.  
  
They walked to Felina's room and there was Chance with his wife, Callie, standing by Felina's bed. " Hey bro," Chance whispered, " congratulations." " Thanks," Tyler said. He knelt and looked at his wife, cradling the twins in her arms. " Hi honey," Felina said quietly, " aren't they adorable." " Yeah, sure are," Tyler replied nervously, " They look like you and me, Chance". " I know," Chance sighed. Felina gave one of the kittens to Tyler to hold. " He's very cute, Tyler," Callie said from behind him. " What are you going to name him," Jake asked. " Felix," replied Tyler. Then he saw little Felix yawn and fall asleep. " Then I'll name this boy, Dante," Felina said. " That's a good name," Feral replied calmly. " I hope you and Dante be like your dad someday," Tyler said to Felix, " and I hope things never change."  
  
7 years later….  
  
2 " Bye, honey," Tyler said, " I'm going to the auto shop." " Bye, dear," Felina said, kissing his cheek. " Bye, Daddy," Felix and Dante cried. "Hey, little guys, see you two when I get home," Tyler said, patting their heads. Tyler went out the door and got on the Cyclotron. He drove off in a flash like a gust of wind. When he was driving, he felt sharp pain all over his body like someone's giving him a shock. He almost lost control of the Cyclotron. What's wrong with me, Tyler thought. He started feeling like this after stopping Dr. Viper and his mutants from turning MegaKat City into Mutation City. Mutant leeches bit him and Chance after a mutant snake attacked them.  
  
As soon as he got to the auto shop, he opened the door to the hangar and drove in. He stopped and was struck by the same pain all over his body. "AAAAHHHH," Tyler screamed. His screams echoed in the hangar and as soon as Chance and Jake heard them, they ran to see whom it was. " That was Tyler," Jake yelled. " He maybe in trouble," Chance said. Trouble was right. Tyler felt his body change. His feet and talons grew twice their normal size and his feet turned reptilian green, his tail grew longer and bigger and turned reptilian-like, webbing grew between his fingers and toes, and wings grew from his back. " What's happening to me," Tyler screamed, " I'm beginning to turn into a mutant like Max and Mike*."  
  
*- Max and Mike are Chance's teenage sons and are mutants cause Chance had Katalyst X63 and the Viper mutagen in his system after he was bitten by a mutant leech. Max and Mike are also Tyler's nephews.  
  
  
  
Jake and Chance ran toward the mutating Tyler. " What's happening to Tyler," Jake asked. Chance just glared at his mutating brother and replied, "He's turning into a mutant, like Max and Mike did." Tyler screams and groans grew louder. " Let's get him to the hospital," Jake said. " Okay," Chance replied. They picked up Tyler and placed him in the back of the truck. " We better pick up his family," Chance suggested. " Then we better hurry," Jake shouted. Chance turned the truck on and drove off.  
  
10 minutes later, they stopped by Tyler's house to pick up Felina, Felix and Dante, who were waiting outside. " What happened to my daddy," Dante said, crying his eyes out. " Is he going to die," Felix whined, while he was wiping his eyes. " No, he's not, dear," Felina replied in a worried tone. " C'mon, we need to get him to the hospital," Jake replied. Felina and the kittens jumped into the back of the truck. " Hang on, Daddy," Felix said, " you're gonna make it." " Uhhh," Tyler moaned. " What's happening to him," Felina asked. Jake turned his head and said, " He's mutating, just like Max and Mike did." " What does that mean," Dante worried. Felina replied, " That means he gonna be like this for the rest of his 9 lives." " NO!" Felix screamed.  
  
30 minutes have passed as Chance drove to the hospital. " We're here," Chance yelled. " Let's get him inside quickly," Felina said. Felina picked up Tyler's legs and Chance grabbed Tyler's head. " Uhhh," Tyler groaned. " Hang on, bud," Jake said. Felix and Dante ran and grabbed their father's webbed hands. " Don't leave us, Dad," Felix cried, " Mommy, Dante, Uncle Chance, Uncle Jake, and I need you." As soon they entered the hospital, Dante ran to a nurse and said, " Nurse, my daddy is dying!" " Take me to him," the nurse asked. Dante grabbed the nurse's hand and took her to his mutating father. " He's in pain," Felina said. The nurse replied, " Get him to the ER now." A couple of doctors brought a retractable bed and Chance and Felina placed Tyler on it. Then they started rushing to the ER. " How long has he been like this," the nurse asked. " For almost an hour," Chance replied. As soon they reached the ER, the nurse told the others to stay. When the ER doors closed, Felina and the others were wondering about Tyler and what caused his mysterious mutation. When the doctors placed Tyler on the operating table, they took off his torn shirt and placed an oxygen mask on him. " Get a blood sample and analyze it," the nurse said. " I'll get right on it," replied one of the assistant doctors. He took a vial and inserted the needle into Tyler's arm. He took the blood and injected it into the vial to be analyzed at MegaKat Biochemical Labs.  
  
2 hours went by like days while Felina and others waited for the results on Tyler's condition. Then the nurse came in the room and said, " All of you can come see Tyler now." Everyone sighed and followed the nurse to Tyler's room. Everyone gasped as they saw Tyler lying in a plastic bubble. " What caused this mutation," Jake asked. " We took a blood sample from him and sent it to the biochemical labs to be analyzed," the nurse replied in a worried voice. " And what," Felix asked. " They found traces of Viper mutagen 368 and Katalyst X63," she replied. " Just like Max and Mike," Chance whispered. " It developed and evolved in his body over the years until it was strong enough to mutate him," the nurse replied. Felina and the kittens walked toward Tyler and saw that he was opening his eyes. " Mommy," Dante yelled, " Daddy's awake." " Felina," Tyler said in a raspy voice. " Are you okay," Felix asked. " What happened," Tyler asked. " We took you to the hospital cause you were mutating," Felina said. Tyler opened his eyes widely and gasped. " You're like Mike and Max now, bro," Chance replied. Tyler looked down at his mutant feet and almost burst into tears of his new mutant self. " Why," Tyler cried, " why did this have to happen?" " Don't worry, Daddy," Felix said, " we still love you, even though you've changed." " Thanks, little guy," Tyler replied. Tyler turned his head to the nurse and asked, " Are Felix and Dante going be like me too?" " They'll mutate when they hit puberty," she replied. Felina and the kittens gasped of what the nurse said.  
  
A day passed in MegaKat City and Tyler was still in the hospital. He woke up, got out of the bed and walked to the mirror. He looked at his webbed hands and shuttered. Then he looked down at his big, green feet and closed his eyes as if he were in a nightmare. He turned his head and looked at his newly formed tail and turned away. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the ooze (which were his wings reabsorbed) on his back, and he realized he's a mutant for life. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. " Who's there," Tyler asked. " Are you ok, Uncle Tyler," a voice asked. He knew it was his nephews, Max and Mike. " Hey, you two," he said. Mike and Max came in and closed the door. " We heard what happened to you," Mike said. " Yeah, Dad told us," Max replied. Tyler turned away and walked to the window. " Chance and I are sorry for what happened to you and Mike," Tyler sighed. " Don't say that, Unc," Max replied. " Face it, you two," Tyler yelled, " the real person to blame is Dr. Viper." " You mean that mutant doctor," Mike asked. " Yeah," Tyler replied in an angry tone. " First we become mutants, now our Uncle Tyler is one of us," Max complained. Tyler turned away from the window and smashed the mirror with his tail. " Viper will pay for this one day," he yelled, " I swear it on my 9 lives." " I think you should calm down, Unc," Max said. " I think your right, Max," Tyler sighed. Tyler walked and sat on the bed. " The nurse said you can leave when you feel better," Mike said. " I think I'll leave today," Tyler replied," we better start packing my stuff." " Roger," Max said.  
  
It took Tyler, Max and Mike a few minutes to pack all of the stuff. Tyler changed into his clothes and signed himself out of the hospital. When they went out, Callie and Chance were waiting for them. " How are you, Tyler," Callie asked. " I'm okay," Tyler said, " and I've accepted the way I am." " What do you mean," Chance asked. " Max and Mike showed me what it means to be a mutant," Tyler replied. " Yeah, we sure did," Mike said. Tyler gave his two teen mutant nephews squeezing hugs. " Thanks you two, for giving me the confidence for being the mutant kat I am now," Tyler said. " No problem, Uncle Tyler," Max replied. Tyler got on his Cyclotron. " Drop by and see me tonight, I'm ordering Chinese," he yelled as he put his helmet on. " See ya, Tyler," Chance yelled back. Tyler started the Cyclotron and drove off. " I hope he'll be ok," Callie said. " Don't worry, Mom," Max said, " he'll be ok."  
  
When Tyler arrived at his house, he walked to the door and rang the doorbell. " Hello, anybody home," shouted Tyler. " Daddy," Felix and Dante yelled. They ran out the door and hugged their dad. " We missed you, Daddy," Dante cried. " Are you okay," Felina asked. " Yeah," Tyler replied. Felina walked up to her husband and hugged him. " I can't believe you'll be a mutant forever," she said, with tears in eyes. " Don't worry, honey," Tyler said, " Max and Mike told me how to get use to way I am now." Felina raised her head and said, " Really?" " Really, really," he replied. Felina sighed and looked at her mutant husband. " I promise," he said, " everything will be okay."  
  
2 weeks passed like minutes, and Tyler learned his new abilities and went through changes as a mutant kat/reptile. He can reach tools and other objects with his lizard-like tail. He's 3 times stronger than he was before. He can jump 25 feet into the sky and can fly with his new "wings." As for his growth, he's now 3 inches taller than Chance. And he can swim underwater faster with his webbed hands and huge feet. The next day, when Tyler got into his auto repairman outfit, Felina came in and said, " I called Max and Mike to baby-sit Felix and Dante while we're at work." " Okay, I gotta go," Tyler said. " Okay, see you when I get home," she replied. Tyler went downstairs and went out the door. He got onto the Cyclotron, started it, and drove off.  
  
As soon Tyler reached the auto shop, he saw that Chance and Jake were scuffling with Burke and Murray, the dump truck drivers. " Hey, you two fuzzballs," Tyler yelled, " leave my brother and friend alone!" Murray turned around and said, " Look, Burke, its Chance's 'freak' brother." " Yeah, mean and green," Burke replied. " You shut up," Tyler yelled, "or I'll…" " Or you'll do what," Burke taunted. " I'll do this," he replied. Tyler spun around and whacked Burke with his reptilian tail. Burke fell and landed hard on his back with a thud. " Now get out of here," Tyler ordered. " Let's get outta here, Burke," Murray screamed. The two creeps ran to the dump truck, got in, and drove off. " Hey, bro," Chance said, " you scared them off." " That's what happens when you have a mutant brother," Tyler replied. Jake said, " Man, cough up a hairball, hahahaha." " Ha-ha, very funny," Tyler replied. The three of them walked into the garage to begin fixing a truck. Tyler and Chance went under the truck to begin the repairs. " Jake, hand me double-sided wrench, please," asked Tyler. Jake got the wrench and handed it to Tyler. " Here you go," Jake said. "Thanks," Tyler replied. Tyler used his tail to grab the wrench from Jake's hand. " That new tail of yours is pretty 'handy'," Chance said. " Yeah, it sure is," Tyler replied, wagging his reptilian tail. " You're beginning to become like Max and Mike," Jake teased.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tyler's home, Max and Mike had fun playing with their little cousins, Felix and Dante, in the backyard. Max was giving Felix a ride in the air while Mike was playing hide-and-seek with Dante. " Where are you, you little rascal," Mike said in a cheerful tone. Then he heard crying behind a tree and realized it was Dante. Mike walked to the tree and saw Dante, crying so hard that he's almost soaked. " What's wrong, little cousin," Mike asked as he sat down by Dante. Dante wiped his face and said, " I'm scared of becoming a mutant like you, Max, and my daddy did." Mike sighed and replied, " Don't be scared, just accept it, like your dad, Max and I did." " Really, Mike," Dante asked. " Yes," Mike replied. " Can you give me a ride the air like Max is doing for Felix," Dante asked. " Sure," Mike said. Mike knelt and Dante jumped onto his back. " Hang on," he said. Mike's wings popped out his back and he jumped into the sky. " YAHOO," Dante cheered.  
  
While back at the auto shop, Tyler and the others were still having problems with the truck. " Crud," Chance shouted as he kicked the truck, " what's wrong with this thing?" Tyler scratched his head and said, " I don't know, bro." Jake looked under the truck and shouted, " AH-HA!" " What," Chance asked. " A broken fan belt," Jake replied. " Good job, Jake," Tyler said. Jake blushed and replied, " Aw, it was nothing." Tyler used his tail to reach for a spare fan belt and handed it to Chance. " Here, Chance," Tyler said, " let's fix it." " You got it, bro," shouted Chance. Chance and Tyler went under the truck once again. " How are you doin' with your new mutant abilities," Chance asked. Tyler turned his head with an angry glare on his face. " What do you think," he said. Chance broke into a sweat and got back to work.  
  
At Enforcer Headquarters, Felina was busy doing paperwork and thinking about her family, especially her husband. I can't believe what happened to him, she thought. She still remembers the day her husband changed into a mutant like Mike and Max did. She held back her tears that day cause she wasn't afraid. " Oh Tyler," she said, looking at the family portrait, " I wish there was a way to help you." There was a knock at the door. " Come in," she said in a low tone. Commander Feral came in and closed the door. "How are you, Felina," Feral asked. " Okay," she replied. " I'm sorry of what happened to Tyler," Feral said. Felina wept and replied, " Viper was the one who did it to him." Feral got up from the chair and turned to the door. " Don't worry, we'll get him," Feral said, " I promise you." He went out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Back the auto shop, Tyler was tail sitting and thinking of the life he had before he became a mutant. " When did you learn to do that," Chance asked. Tyler looked at Chance and said, " Couple weeks ago, Mike showed me." " Does it hurt," Chance asked again. " Naw, I'm fine," Tyler replied. Tyler leaned back and put his hands behind his head to relax. Jake came and saw Tyler tail sitting. Before words came out of his mouth, Tyler said, " Mike taught me, okay?!" "Oh," Jake sighed. Tyler thought, I'll get you for this, Dr. Viper, I swear it. " Dr. Viper will pay for this," Tyler shouted. " What did Max say about that," Chance said. Tyler looked at his worried brother and replied, " I know, calm down, geez." Tyler got off his tail and walked to the garage door. " Don't worry, Tyler," Jake said, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder, " we'll get him someday." " I hope you're right, Jake," Tyler responded, " I hope you are."  
  
While in the hangar, Tyler uploaded the files on the villains of MegaKat City and looked up the file on Dr. Viper. While the files were uploading on the computer, he reached back to pull his long hair into a ponytail. When Dr. Viper's file came up, he clenched his fist and smacked his tail at the screen and slammed his fist on the control panel in insane anger. " I'll be seeing your ugly face again real soon," Tyler said, " and you'll pay for turning me, my nephews, and my sons into freaks, Viper." " Max and Mike are bring Dante and Felix over to visit you," Jake shouted. " Thanks, buddy," Tyler replied. Tyler walked to his locker, which contain his Slash outfit and opened it. " Pretty soon, Slash," he said to his outfit, "you and I will get Viper once and for all."  
  
Suddenly, the entrance to the hangar opened and Max drove his car right in. " Hey guys," Tyler shouted, " what are you doing here?" " Dante and Felix wanted to know where you work," Max replied. " Yeah, they've been begging forever," Mike complained. " " Were you two little guys bugging Mike and Max," Tyler asked his two sons. " Only a little bit," they said. Tyler sighed and said, " Since you two are here, I'll tell you a secret that only me, Uncle Chance, Aunt Callie, Mike, Max, Jake, and your mother know." " What," Felix asked. " Do you two promise not to tell anyone about this," Tyler asked. " We promise," the twins said. " Follow me," Tyler commanded. Felix and Dante followed their dad to the lockers, which contained the Swat Kats' outfits.  
  
The twins sat down and Tyler said, " Your uncles Chance and Jake, Max, and I are part of a secret squadron called the Swat Kats. We protect MegaKat City from the forces of evil." Dante raised his hand and said, " Do you have superhero names?" "Yes, we do," Tyler replied, " Your Uncle Chance is called T-Bone; your Uncle Jake is called Razor; your cousin, Max is called Maxout; and I'm called Slash." " Wow," the twins gasped. " We use different vehicles and weapons to fight crime and injustice," Tyler said. Felix shouted, " Can you show us?" " Max, Mike, and I will show you," Tyler replied. The twins got up and followed Tyler, Max, and Mike deeper into the hangar. They stopped when they reached the TurboKat. Max saw his dad and shouted, " Hey Dad!" Chance looked from the wing and yelled, " What are Felix and Dante doing here?" " They want to know what do for a living," Mike responded. " Oh," Chance sighed. Jake jumped out of the cockpit and saw the twins standing by Tyler's tail. " So," Jake said, " you're showing them what we do?" " Bingo, bud," Tyler replied cheerfully. Jake knelt down to look at the twins and said, " So you know what we do to protect people?" " Huh-uh," the twins responded. Max went up to the TurboKat and said, " This is our main jet, the TurboKat. We use this to fly over MegaKat City and look for the bad guys." "Does it shoot missiles and stuff," Dante asked. " Yeah," Mike said, " it shoot various missiles, has a cement machine gun, lasers, x-ray scopes and so on." " Come here," Tyler said to his sons, " I want to show you Daddy's favorite." The twins followed their dad to the Cyclotron. " This is the Cyclotron, our motorcycle that has the same weapons as the TurboKat," Tyler explained. " Wow," the twins gasped. Then he showed the twins his locker." These are the lockers that contain our outfits," he said. Then he grabbed a weapon with his tail and said, " This is the Glove-A-Trix. This has mini missiles, a mini cement launcher, and a scanner." "Neato," Dante shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off. " What's that noise," Felix yelled as he covered his ears. " That's the alarm," Max shouted. Mike ran toward the speaker button and slammed it. " Yes, Mom," Mike responded. " Guys, its Dr. Viper," Callie yelled, " and he's turned MegaKat Tower into his lab!" " Hang on," Chance replied, " we'll take care of it!" Tyler, Chance, Jake, and Max ran to their lockers and started changing into their Swat Kat outfits. " This is the moment I've been waiting for," Slash said. " Calm down, Slash," Maxout shouted, " we'll get him." " Let's rock 'n' roll," T- Bone shouted. " YEAH," the Swat Kats shouted. T-Bone and Razor ran to the TurboKat while Slash and Maxout ran to the Cyclotron. " I'll stay behind and take care the twins," Mike said. " Okay, take care," Razor said. " Good luck, Daddy," Dante said. " Go kick his tail, Daddy," Felix shouted. Slash gave them the thumbs up. Slash and Maxout drove out of the hangar with the TurboKat right behind them. " I'll alert Felina about the situation," Slash said. " Okay," T-Bone said through the radio. Slash pressed the speaker button and said, " Felina, come in!" " Lt. Felina Feral-Furlong here," Felina replied. " Dr. Viper has invaded the MegaKat Tower again," Maxout shouted. " Okay, I'll alert my uncle," Felina replied. " Okay," Razor said. When they reached the tower, they looked up where Dr. Viper was hiding. " He's on the roof, guys," Razor said. " Okay," Maxout replied. " I don't about you guys," Slash yelled, " but I'm going up!" Slash unleashed his wings and flew to the top of the tower "Slash, wait," T-Bone shouted. But it was too late 'cause Slash was already at the top.  
  
" Pretty sssoon," Dr. Viper hissed, " I'll take over MegaKat City and make it my beautiful swamp!" " Not while I'm around, Viper," Slash shouted. Dr. Viper turned around and gasped. Dr. Viper looked the mutated Swat Kat and smiled. "Ssso, Ssswat Kat," Viper said, " you're a mutant as a result of my mutagens." Slash clenched his fists and yelled, " You'll pay for make my life and the lives of my family miserable, you maniac!!!!" " How dare you," Viper shouted. Slash ran and tackled Viper hard with a bam. He grabbed Viper by the neck and held his Glove-A-Trix in Viper's face. " I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me, my nephews, my brother, and especially, my twin sons," he screamed. " Wait, Slash," T-Bone said as he and the other Swat Kats busted through the roof door. " Don't try to stop me, T-Bone," Slash shouted. Razor ran and grabbed Slash's hand and shouted, " If you do this, you'll be setting a bad example as a father!" " Razor's right, Slash," Maxout replied. After Slash thought over what Razor said, he lowered his hand and threw Viper against the wall. " I'll take care of you when the time comes," Slash shouted as looked over the unconscious Dr. Viper.  
  
An Enforcer chopper came by and picked up Viper to be taken to MegaKat Maximum Prison. Slash fell to his knees, broke into tears and shouted, " What have I done!?" Maxout walked to Slash and said, " It's okay, Uncle, it's over." " C'mon bud," Razor said, " let's go home." " Yeah, bro," T-Bone said, " you need a little rest." " I guess you're right," Slash replied, " I have to accept my fate as a mutant Swat Kat." While T-Bone and Razor flew off in the TurboKat, Maxout and Slash flew down the tower and jumped onto the Cyclotron. They started it and drove into the sunset. I know that my life will never be the same as it was back in the old days, Slash thought, I have to accept my new fate.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
